


Sing with me a song of conquest and fate

by Miyukitty



Series: SASOikawa 2016 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Claiming, Dragon Iwaizumi Hajime, First Time Shifting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Royalty, SASO 2016, Scent Kink, Time Skips, Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:<br/><i>"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate</i><br/><i>The black pillar cracks beneath its weight</i><br/><i>Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone</i><br/><i>Lost in thoughts all alone"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing with me a song of conquest and fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO2016 BR4 quote: 
> 
> _"Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_  
>  _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_  
>  _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_  
>  _Lost in thoughts all alone"_  
>  -Azura, Fire Emblem Fates 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm so weak for high fantasy AU and i still can't believe i got a nohr prompt for my ship xD;; this is a straight-up fe:fates AU but the plot is based on haikyuu events, with some homage to xander, corrin, and azura angst in particular?? no direct game spoilers, can be read without knowledge of conquest/birthright. FOUR TIMES IWA-CHAN USES HIS HANDS INSTEAD OF HIS WORDS.
> 
>  
> 
> \- mind the violence tag, and there's also some implied bestiality towards the end :U ~~not that this is out of the norm for my writing haha...~~ enjoy?? hbd oiks  <3

 

 

The night air was cool, with a crisp breeze coming in from the eastern mountains. The sun did not reach them here, but they had the stars to see by. Oikawa stood atop the ramparts beneath the constellations, deep in contemplation. He rubbed his forehead wearily, fingers brushing against the unfamiliar weight of the obsidian circlet – and how heavy that crown was. The burden kept him awake.

  
  
As if hearing his thoughts, something stirred from the shadows.

  
  
"You should be in bed, milord," growled a low voice.

  
  
  
Iwaizumi had been standing there for some time, ever-watchful. Oikawa smiled before turning around, leaning casually against the rough stone wall to study him. The starlight washed him into chiaroscuro, his face too-dark in shadow, eyes gleaming too-bright. His stern brow was furrowed, but there was no anger on this night, only the ache of loss they both felt.

  
  
"They took Tobio-chan," Oikawa whispered, the bitter smile pulling too tightly across his teeth. Did anyone expect him to sleep this night?

  
  
"I know," Iwaizumi exhaled in a rush, eyes closing. "I'm sorry I couldn't-"

  
  
"Do you think," Oikawa continued, casting his gaze upward to the sky stretching over his castle, "that he can still see the stars? Or will he like the sunlight better, after all?"

  
  
He didn't realize his hands were trembling until Iwaizumi caught them, crushing them, in a grip that promised silently, _we'll fix this. We'll take him back._

 

* * *

 

Oikawa knew the width and breadth of Iwaizumi by heart: his musky scent of cedar and clary sage and dried blood, the shape of his calloused hands against his own, the flash of red that flickered like embers against the forest green of his eyes. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had shared a bed since the orphan was brought to the castle all those years ago. There was no boundary between royalty and foundling. He thought he knew all there was to know about Iwaizumi Hajime.

  
  
Antlers burst violently through Iwaizumi's skull, sweeping elegant curves toward the sky, and Oikawa learned something new.

  
  
The courtyard was in shambles from the ambush. They had expected to find allies behind the iron wall of Datekou, but Seijou was no stranger to betrayal these days. They were at war with the world, and Karasuno must have gotten to them first. Shuriken and traps crippled their front line, as Yahaba tried to hold them off with dark magic, and troubadour Watari ran about trying his damndest to keep them all alive.

 

All of it fell away from Oikawa as the toxins from the assassination attempt ebbed sluggishly through his veins. He couldn't concentrate on a strategy, could barely keep his fluttering eyes open, fighting to draw breath as he endured the pain. He watched, limp on his back, through the haze of a fever dream as an enraged Iwaizumi convulsed, screamed, _roared._

 

Datekou's defenders saw the spectacle and began to shout, to redirect their attacks to the newly transformed _dragon._ They were too slow. Muscle rippled and bulged, eyes blazing red at the scrape of bone realigning, of plate armor fusing into scales, weaponizing his body. Iwaizumi's leathery wings snapped open and he took to the air, twisting and soaring with brutal majesty.

 

Oikawa watched with unbridled pride as his would-be assassins were torn to bloody shreds. Offal rained down on the courtyard below in a grisly display of power. The span of dragon's wings blotted out the light as Iwaizumi circled overhead, roaring in triumph.

  
  
Oikawa's stomach lurched and he curled into a ball, rejecting the last of the poison in a clear dribble from his lips. He groaned softly, weakened and dizzy, but alive. His eyes watered, overcome with exhaustion as he slumped onto his back again.

  
  
The very ground shuddered when Iwaizumi landed. A low growl rumbled from the creature's chest, spine-like tail whipping in concerned circles behind him. A clawed hand snagged him by the throat, and Oikawa found himself pinned possessively beneath the bulk of the ancient beast.

 

He lay still, eyes gleaming wetly as he stared up at the dragon, _his_ dragon.

  
  
Iwaizumi waited. Oikawa's hands rose, cupping the dragon's face, pulling its dripping jaws in closer toward his pounding heart. He had never known this beast slumbered within Iwaizumi. But the ferocity of its devotion was familiar indeed, and he could not find it in himself to be afraid.

  
  
"You will never leave my side. You are _mine,_ " Oikawa hissed, and the dragon bowed its head, meshing its antlers to the points on his crown in silent agreement.

 

* * *

 

  
  
It was bright at the borders, sun breaking through the cloud cover and dappling patches on the ground below. Oikawa rode at the head of Seijou's army in full royal regalia, sword brandished in midair as he called the attack. Paladins Hanamaki and Matsukawa rode close behind him, guarding Oikawa's flanks with lances leveled, followed by Iwaizumi's heavily armored ground troops. 

 

The clash of steel on steel rent the air as the opposing countries met head-on. They were relentless, forcing the Karasuno defenders back and back. They took no quarter.

  
  
The din of the battlefield faded around him as Oikawa unexpectedly came face to face with Kageyama.

  
  
Kageyama stood transfixed. The visor of his helmet was pushed back, blue eyes blown wide in stunned disbelief at the sight of his comrades, his family, come to reclaim him. His wyvern shied, uncomfortable being grounded with troops so near, and he let the reins slip through his unfeeling fingers. The nervous creature took flight, winging away from its rider and back towards the safety of the defensive line.

 

Oikawa dismounted from his warhorse in a daze, quick eyes checking for signs of injury, maltreatment, and found none. He was alright. He was alive and well. Oikawa sheathed his sword, a relieved smile brightening his countenance. A weight was lifted from his shoulders.

  
  
"Quickly, Tobio–"

  
  
But when he offered his hand, Kageyama could only shake his head mutely and turn away. Towards Karasuno.

  
  
Oikawa faltered, and let his empty hand fall to his side.

  
  
It took only a moment for him to understand, for the flicker of honest hurt in his eyes to darken into something else. His heart thudded in his chest, too heavy, too fast.

  
  
_You were mine, once, but never again._

  
  
"Traitor," he sneered, and Kageyama flinched like he'd been struck. He whipped back to stare at Oikawa, confusion stamped all over his features. Oikawa's smile twisted, grew sharp and cruel. He _understood_.

  
  
"Please, Oikawa-san," Kageyama whispered, voice hoarse. He held up his empty palms in surrender. He was unarmed and unwilling.

  
  
Oikawa drew his sword, and everything went red.

  
When he came back to himself, Iwaizumi was holding him. Strong arms caught Oikawa from behind, pulling him off the bloodied prince crumpled in the grass.

 

There was shouting, the clamor of a crowd gathering as the skirmish around them ground to a horrified halt. Kageyama had not drawn his weapon, had not defended himself from the pommel that crushed his nose, his fingers, his ribs, and Oikawa could feel the unquellable rage still shaking from his stained hands, because _why, how could this happen?!_

  
  
"Iwa-chan," he gasped, struggling in his knight's arms, face shock pale at the realization of what he'd done.

  
  
"Iwa-chan, you didn't stop me, you were supposed to stop me, what have I—!"

 

"We have to go, now," Iwaizumi barked, dragging him bodily aside.

  
  
He watched numbly as Karasuno swarmed to Kageyama's side. The little swordsman with the shock of orange hair put a hand on his shoulder and screamed for a healer, and the others crowded around him, hiding him from view. Kageyama still did not rise.

 

Then Kunimi's arrow struck the ground close behind them, covering their escape, and Oikawa slumped into Iwaizumi's embrace, unable to watch any longer. Oikawa twisted in time to see the tears running silently down his stoic retainer's face.

 

* * *

 

"Milord, I come with news. Kyoutani's mountain was attacked. The Wolfskin managed to repel the invaders for now, but…"

 

The royal slumped in his throne with one leg kicked over the arm rest, eyes cast dark and brooding by the flickering torchlight. His fingers twitched against the hilt of his sword as he waited.

  
  
"Iwa-chan?"

  
  
"…Karasuno is out for blood. They won't stop until our entire kingdom is destroyed. This is all-out war. We have to conquer them before they overrun us."

  
  
"Do you blame me?" Oikawa asked carelessly. He traced idle shapes against the pommel stone. He could still hear the wet _crack_ it sounded against the traitor's cheekbone. He gritted his teeth. There was no coming back from this, for either of them.

  
  
"That doesn't matter," Iwaizumi shrugged. "I'm still here."

  
  
Oikawa's sullen gaze lingered on Iwaizumi, studying the way his retainer paced the length of the shadowy throne room. He leaned forward, drawing a slow breath through his bared teeth. That simple reassurance in no way cleared their path of the daunting obstacles they faced, but somehow, he felt like nothing could stop the two of them.

  
  
"Then let them try and overthrow us," Oikawa smiled, razor sharp. How foolish of him to still trust like a child, after all the times he'd been betrayed. "Kings and dark horses alike, we'll devour them all."

  
  
Iwaizumi stopped. An instinctive shiver chased down his spine. He turned slowly, feeling Oikawa's gaze pierce him through.

 

He had no more words. The lord raised his hand and beckoned, and Iwaizumi closed the distance with eager strides. They kissed hungrily, needily, melting into each other.

 

Iwaizumi pushed him against the back of the throne, climbing into his liege's lap. Oikawa buried his nose in Iwaizumi's hair and inhaled deeply, relishing in the comforting musk of sage and rusty iron. As Iwaizumi's breath grew hotter and more ragged, so did his grip become rougher, claws scraping against Oikawa's armor.

 

He groaned as antlers ruptured from his scalp, and Oikawa laughed breathlessly and slid his hands along the length of them, exploring the curves and edges of his dragon.

  
  
Karasuno would come for his throne. Kageyama would come for his head. Let them try. Oikawa felt warmth spreading in his chest – the knowledge that no matter what came, no matter what fate his own hands wrought for them on this path to hell, Iwaizumi would never let him fall.

  
  
Oikawa tipped his head back willingly as a roving hand pulled his crown free from his hair and let it clatter to the tiles below.

  
  
_Iwaizumi wouldn't let him carry that weight alone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> seijou = nohr  
> karasuno = hoshido  
> datekou = mokushu  
> nekoma = fire tribe  
> fukurodani = wind tribe  
> kyouken is chief of the wolfskin, nishinoya is chief of the kitsune  
> shiratorizawa = PROBABLY VALLA, ~~YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO VALLA~~


End file.
